


Keep Me Warm

by Stinastar



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Stargazing, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stinastar/pseuds/Stinastar
Summary: I figure this follows The Cat & The Porcupine, but it totally stands alone.Lambert & Aiden are sleeping outside along the Path and it's cold, guess they'll have to get close to stay warm. Star-gazing and winter smooches as requested by Wolfie :)
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Keep Me Warm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JaskiersWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaskiersWolf/gifts).



> Prompt fill for the lovely Jaskierswolf on tumblr:  
> Stina! I had a random thought that I thought you might to have a go at writing. It's a bit vague so I guess go wild, if you want. Can I request some cold winter kisses, maybe a side of stargazing? Geraskier or Lambden but I don't mind! Ily! 💝

Lambert shifted further down on his bedroll, trying to bury himself beneath his blanket. Aiden looked over at him and suppressed a chuckle, then moved his bedroll over, butting it up against the wolf witcher’s. Lambert glared over at him.

“I’m cold. You’ll have to keep me warm,” Aiden said. Lambert grumbled but made no move to stop the cat witcher as he shimmied over, overlapping their blankets and snuggling up against Lambert.

“Wow,” Aiden whispered. “Look at the stars tonight!” Lambert huffed out a breath, suppressing a shiver.

“I’m looking at my _breath_ , cause it’s so damn cold,” he grumbled. Aiden smirked and nudged at Lambert’s arm until he lifted it, then quickly darted under it, settling his head on Lambert’s shoulder, their bodies flush together.

“We’ll keep each-other warm,” Aiden said. Lambert grunted, but set his hand gingerly on Aiden’s hip. “Look, those ones look like one of my daggers.” Aiden lifted a hand and traced a shape in the air across the stars. Lambert snorted. “Oh! And those ones. Over there.” He pointed in another direction. “They look like your perfect ass.” Aiden looked over at Lambert with a wicked grin, corners of his eyes crinkling and eyes sparkling in the moonlight. Lambert tried to shove him, but Aiden wrapped his arm around Lambert’s waist and leaned in closer.

“Bugger off,” Lambert said half-heartedly, but Aiden didn’t move, now staring rather solemnly at him. “What? Thought you were looking at the stars?” Lambert grumbled.

“Mmm. Looking at something else now.” Aiden said, his gaze drifting from Lambert’s eyes to his lips.

“Bit rude.”

“My lips are cold. Will you warm them up?” Aiden asked softly, hovering closer. Lambert’s scoff got caught in his throat, and the “Aiden” that escaped his lips came out breathlessly rather than as the admonishment he’d meant. Aiden’s eyes flicked back up to meet Lambert’s, and Lambert’s fingers twitched and squeezed at his hip. Aiden moved in slowly, giving Lambert time to protest or push him away, before softly kissing him on the lips. Lambert lay stunned, but when Aiden started to pull back he tugged at his hip and stretched up, kissing him hungrily. Aiden moaned and melted into him, his chest pressing into Lambert’s. The cold was forgotten:things were heating up just fine now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Your kudos and comments brighten my day 🌈💖  
> Check out my profile for more Witcher fics!  
> Find me on tumblr under stinawrites & stinastar


End file.
